londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Sunday 6 June * Richmond Park: Red-backed Shrike, male, in Hawthorn Valley at 9.15 am, c.400m NW of Holly Lodge, Cambrian Gate is nearest entry to Park. Not known if seen since ( via J.Wilczur). Reported again, singing, at 12.36pm. Park at Sheen Gate and walk west (per RBA) Still Present 4.30 (Louis F-H). Still present @ 6.30pm sitting on a fence in the area(P Bursche). * Barnes village: 4 Red Kites over, drifting south, 09:55 - 10:05 (Rich Petley). * Blackheath: Reed Warbler 1 subsinging in my (small, decidly urban, reed- and water-free) garden (James Lowen) * Brent Reservoir: Sanderling for 2nd day, 21 pairs Common Terns, 2 Sand Martins and 15 House Martins feeding (Brent Birders). * East India Dock: (pm) Hobby circling west over Fat Boy's Diner at 15:18 (patch tick), Oystercatcher up the Lea, 2 LRP, singing Reed Bunting, 9+ Sand Martins (2 resident), 2 Shelducks, 5+ imm GBB Gulls, 2 singing Blackcaps (David Callahan). * London Wetland Centre: Red Kite 10.00 (Birdguides). * Mile End Road E3: two Egyptian Geese flew S at c20:00hrs (Nick Tanner). * Richmond: 2 Kingfishers flew N calling over Pagoda Avenue at 06.05 (FJM) * Staines Reservoir: Red Kite 10.45 (Birdguides). * Totteridge Valley: Turtle Dove at 08:00 (my first here), Cuckoo, 30+ Swifts, 3 Lesser Whitethroats, Bullfinch, plus usual stuff (Ian Ellis). * Wanstead Flats: Little Owl plus usuals. Having trouble locating nesting Lesser Spot, precise location i.e West Copse etc would be most appreciated. (Dan Barre * South Norwood Lake: Common Buzzard drifting S/SW 11:20hrs, Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe, 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Cormorant, 1 Swallow, 6 Swifts, 2 Nuthatch, c4 singing Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 singing Song Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * Tower Bridge: Buzzard circling up high above the bridge and a Kestrel flying amongst the trees at the Tower. (Katy M.) Saturday 5 June * Brent Reservoir: Sanderling 0800 on mud/rafts till 09.15 at least, 4 Lapwings, Sand Martin (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, A.Verrall). Sanderling still present early afternoon (Andrew Haynes). Sanderling present at 14:30, many thanks. (Jon Ridge). * Alexandra Park: Common Buzzard west 1415 (Gerry Rawcliffe, Andrew Gardener, Dominic Mitchell, Gareth Richards, Mark Pearson, Bob Watts). No Sedge warblers. *Camden Town - Gloucester Road and Oval Road: pr Lesser Black-backed Gull defending 1 chick on chimney stack, 2 other adults sitting and possibly 2 more but area not visible from ground. pr Herring Gull with 2 chicks and possible 2 more nests not visible from ground. NO sign of House Martins(2) that bred on office building back in 2007 (Michael Mac). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Red Kite arrived from east at 11.05, circled around until ca. 11.10, gaining height and then drifted NW towards Harrow-on-the-Hill. Also 1 Painted Lady, 1 Mother Shipton, ca. 100 Damselfly sp. (probably Azure), 1 Four-spotted Chaser (Andy Culshaw). *London Wetland Centre - 2 Drake Garganey, LRP, Ring Plover, Dunlin, 3 Redshank, Drake Ruddy Duck, good numbers of the usual ducks : Pochard, Tufted, Gadwall. * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 singing Whitethroat, 2+ Swallow, 2+ House Martin, 20 Swift & 1 Painted Lady (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park: 2 Kestrels, f Red-crested Pochard with 2+ in bushes, f Pochard with 3 young, 2 pr Great-crested Grebes with pr young each, numerous Coot broods, 3 Moorhen broods recently hatched, 1 singin' Reed Warbler, only a few Swifts very high up (Michael Mac). *Roslyn Road, N15: Hobby over yesterday afternoon. (Katy M.) *Ruislip Woods NNR and Ruislip Lido: Buzzard, Sparrowhawk + Hobby all seen high from Poor's Field, 3 Common Tern, c20 Great-spotted Woodpecker (calling everywhere with family groups), 2 Grey Wagtail, 15 juv + 1 adult Pied Wagtails (feeding mainly on rafts) c20 House Martin (collecting mud at shore), 1 Swallow, 2 Nuthatch families fledged, Goldcrest (Neil Anderson) *Trent Park: 1 female Sparrowhawk, perched; 3(adult feeding two juveniles) Coal Tit (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Ringed Plover, 7 Redshank (inc 3 recently fledged) 2 fledged Lapwing, 6+ Reed Warbler. (Steve Blake) *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe (on nest) 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Hering Gull, 1 Cormornt, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Common Swift, c5 singing Blackcap (1pair at nest feeding young) 4 singing Chiffchaff, c4 singing Song Thrush, 5 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Willows Farm Pool: 4 Oystercatcher (inc 2 young), 2 Egyptian Goose, Redshank. (Steve B) Friday 4 June *Woodmansterne: no sign of yesterday's male Red-backed Shrike. *Alexandra Park: Common Tern (Wood Green Res), Sedge Warbler x2 (David Callahan). 3 House Martins collecting mud Cricket car park, pair nest building North View Road (Bob Watts). Stag Beetle found yesterday by Mark Eavison (Andrew Gardener). Willow warbler seen Weds near Scrub - 1st breeding this century? (James Palmer). *Bushy Park: Peregine circled and drifted north at 9.40am (Roger Unite). *Hammersmith (Thames by Furnival Gardens): 5 Mute Swan cygnets +2 adults (hatched yesterday), 1 Common Tern, 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Moorhen incubating (Nathalie Mahieu) *London W1 (location witheld): Black Redstart in full song (Des McKenzie). *Muswell Hill: 5 Lapwing over 8 am. (P.Angus) *St. Mary's Terrace W2: Spotted Flycatcher in private garden 08:00 (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Little Egrets on wader scrape flew East 09.30, 2 drake Garganey main lake (LWC website). 2 drake Garganey moved to the wader scrape late afternoon (Jon Ridge). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 2 Sand Martins, 4+ Swifts 8am (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats (08:00-11:00): Barnacle Goose (on Alex) briefly before resuming its long migration north er eastwards with 3 Canada Geese, male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Cormorant, Coots on the small round disappearing pond have 5 chicks (a race now between the pond drying up, Lesser Black-backs and them fledging), Moorhen, Mallard, Tufted Duck, Greylag Goose, Mute Swan, Wood Pigeon, Carrion Crow (c.100 on the playing fields), Jackdaw, 10+ Jay,10 Magpie, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, 2+ singing Reed Bunting (one the wrongside of Centre Road), Starling (mixed flocks of adults and juvs), Blackbird, Song Thrush, 7 Mistle Thrush, Robin, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff singers, Wren, 4 House Martin, Swallow, c.20 Swifts, Little Grebe, Dunnock, m Kestrel, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Gull, Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft). *Crayford Marshes: male Corn Bunting, 3 Little Egrets, 8 House Martins, 12 Reed Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Sedge Warblers, Rook. (Kev Jarvis). *Farringdon area EC1: Black Redstart heard singing (Ian Bradshaw) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: nothing of note (as last few days) but for colour-ringed adult Cormorant on the tern raft - details to follow (MJP) *New Covent Garden Market: 2 Kestrel's seen 1/4 mile apart this evening (Michael Mac). *Brunel University, Bicentenary Garden: Red Kite over at 13.15, 3 Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, House Martin, 5 Swift and 2 Linnet (Steve Pash) Thursday 3 June *Woodmansterne: male Red-backed Shrike showing well on fence that runs north to south at south west end of Scratch Wood. From Lakers Rise (off Chipstead Way) walk west, south of Scratch Wood, and it was on the first fence that you come to (found by Graham Harris per ''DMH), still present 8.20pm David Campbell, Mark Stanley, Johnny Allan et al - photos on David Campbell's blog) *Alexandra Park: both Sedge Warblers still singing, plus 2 Jackdaws south at 08:35 (David Callahan). 2 Sand Martins 1815-1820, one had strange tail streamers (Bob Watts). *Fairlop Gravel Works: Shelduck, 4 Gadwall, Shoveler, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Lapwing, 4 Little Ringed Plover, Kestrel, Stock Dove, 4 Linnet, 2 Yellow Wagtail (pr), 2 Skylark, 4 House Martin, 4 Sand Martin (DEH) Little Owl (JME) *Five Oaks Lane Scrub, Hainault: '''4 Cuckoo '(3m, 1f), (up to 7 have been seen this week) male Yellow Wagtail, 8 Swallow, 30 Swift, 4 GWP, 4 Linnet, 7 Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Linnet, 5 Pheasant, 10 Yellowhammer (9m, 1f) - holla if wanna know about this site redbridgebirdwatching@hotmail.co.uk or 07862 140777 (Daniel Erickson-Hull) *Forest Gate (up on the roof): 5 pairs Collared Dove, pair of Jay (still carrying twigs),c.20 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Blackbird, Blue Tit, 5 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 12 Carrion Crow, Wood Pigeon (some), Great Tit (bringing food to the down pipe),Chaffinch, c.20 Starling (singles and pairs), 4 Cormorant, House Sparrow, Kestrel (hovering over Wanstead Flats), Mute Swan (dropping in on Alex Pond), 2 Magpie, Wren (h), Robin (h), Greater Spotted Woodpecker (h), Green Woodpecker (patch tick for the year), Blackcap (h) (NickCroft). *Crayford Marshes: Turtle dove, 3 Corn Buntings, Hobby, Common Buzzard, Lesser Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *Wormwood Scrubs: Greater Spotted WoodPecker (in tree by nest, young heard calling), 2 juvenille Common Whitethroat, usual singing birds (Chiffchaff, Chaffinch, Song Thrush). (Charlie Farrell) *Isle of Dogs: Pair Mute Swan, Pair Coot with 5 chicks, Pair Moorhen & Pair GC Grebe all on same nesting platform, 7 additional GC Grebe including pair with 2 chicks, 18+ large gull nests mainly LBB but 2+ Herring, possible GBB nest, 10 House Martin collecting mud, 5+ Common Tern, pair Greylag, 2 Blackcap, Whitethroat, plus usuals (Richard Harrison). *Rainham Village: Marsh Harrier, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Shelduck, 20+ Swift all over (Richard Harrison). *Mitcham Common: (11:00 - 13:00) Sparrowhawk (f), Kestrel (distant view only), Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Jay, 8 Swift, 4 Tree Sparrow, 2 Dunnock, 4 Ring-Necked Parakeet, 5 Whitethroat, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 5 Greenfinch. Strangely quiet atmosphere today. (Stuart M) *Pinner Park Farm: 1+ Hobby, 1 Sparrowhawk, 32 Swift, 2+ Swallow, 2 House Martin, 1 Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap & 12 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Whitewebbs Wood: 2 Common Buzzard, calling, overhead; 2(m&f) Green Woodpecker, together; Great Spotted Woodpecker, two nest-holes with young calling; 3(ad feeding two juveniles) Goldcrest; 2 ad Nuthatch, carrying food; 2 singing Treecreeper (Robert Callf). *Chiswick Eyot + Duke's Meadows: 1 Singing Whitethroat, 1 Blackcap, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 f Sparrowhawk, 1 m Kestrel, 5 Jackdaw stopped on playing fields then flew SE, c15 Swift, 5 House Martin. Very quiet. Large Red Damselfly ovipositing in my garden. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Nine Elms - Estate Community Garden (where I live): Blue Tits still feeding young in nest box (Michael Mac). *Battersea Rise Cemetery: 1 Jay flying on the grave stones allowing close observation, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 3+ Stock Dove, small flock of fledged Starlings and adults, 1 Carrion Crow just left nest (Michael Mac). *Bolinbroke Stock Pond: m Egyptian Goose, 3 Mallard broods - small, medium and large, pr Tufted Duck, 1 Greenfinch on island, pr Starling with 2 fledglings, 1 f House Sparrow (Michael Mac). *Tooting Bec Common: Sparrowhawk on nest, Blackcap, Mute Swan and Egyptian Geese - no young as yet? 24 Tufted Duck, 1 Swift over the pond (Michael Mac) Wednesday 2 June * Roehampton Danbury avenue/priory lane end male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker feeding fledgling in trees, fledgling constantly calling (D Benton) * Undisclosed site, Surrey sector: Nightjar churring and showed well briefly at 8.50pm (David Campbell and Kevin McManus). * Roding Valley Meadows: Quail singing from 'Luscious Mead' 9.10 - 9.30pm at least, also heard mid afternoon. Approx 400m north of David Lloyd Centre, on the east side of the river, north of the lake (Jono Lethbridge & David Bradnum - thanks to HV and father for the news) * Brent Reservoir: 4 Lapwing, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Greylag, 1 Kingfisher (Andrew Haynes). * Duke's Meadows, Chiswick: 1 Whitethroat singing, 1 Blackcap, c20 House Sparrow, 5 Goldfinch, c35 Swift, 4 House Martin, 1 Common Tern over, 5 LBB Gull Downriver, c20 Herring Gull, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Heron, 5 Cormorant + Usuals. 1 Clouded Yellow butterfly through! (Louis Freeland-Haynes). * Forest Gate (roof watching, again!): 8 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 5 Cormorant, c. 50 Swift, 3 Swallow, 2 Pied Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Magpie, 3 Jay, fem Sparrow Hawk (Nick Croft). * Gloucester Place NW1: at least 1pr House Martin back at Dorset House colony (Des McKenzie). * Kensal Green: Singing Chiffchaff, singing Song Thrush, fledgling Dunnock, several Swift and Ring-neck Parakeet over (Charlie Farrell). * London Wetland Centre: 5 Pochard ducklings, 2 Common Tern chicks (LWC website). * Manchester Square W1: at least 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull on rooftops within area (Des McKenzie). *Mitcham Common: Hobby, 3 Kestrel (1m, 2f), c50 Swift, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 7 Whitethroat, 2 singing Chiffchaff, Dunnock, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Greenfinch plus Blue Tit nest inside the lamp of a disused street light - bet it's hot in there. (Stuart M) *Mudchute Farm, Docklands: 1 Peregrine soaring late afternoon, also 2 Monk Parakeets seen and heard (Joe Beale). * Paddington Green: m Kestrel, Peregrine Falcon over; Red Admiral (Des McKenzie). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Common Buzzard (presumed male on size) flew north at 17:08 while being mobbed by a Carrion Crow (first June record for this site). Also 1 Sparrowhawk, 17 Swift, 2+ Swallow carrying food & 1 singing Whitethroat (Jon Ridge, Jon Reveley). Earlier: 2 Hobby, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Grey Heron (record count for June, 133% increase, although all non breeding) & 2 Green Woodpecker (JR). * Rotherhithe: 2 pairs of Sand Martins busy going in and out of nest holes on the River Thames; 4 Common Terns Surrey Water and a Reed Warbler singing at Lavender Pond (Richard Bonser). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Hobby mid-a.m., 4 Common Terns, GC Grebes with two chicks; Common Pochards with 4 young in nearby Clissold Park (MJP, TB). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 6 House Martins north over 1pm (Bob Watts). * Walton Res: drake Scaup still present (DMH). Tuesday 1 June *London EC2: Singing Black Redstart at both 08:45 and 16:00 (heard on and off for at least the last 10 days) (William Oliver) *London EC1: Singing Black Redstart 08.15. (John Pritchard) *Alexandra Park: 2 Sand Martin 1755-1812 W G Res (Bob Watts). *Bedfont Lakes CP: 25 Common Tern, 83 Black-headed Gull (four pairs with young), Skylark. (Adam Cheeseman) *Sidcup: Hobby flew north over Longlands Road at 13:40 (John Archer). *London Wetland Centre: news referred to yesterday 31st 1st concrete evidence of Cetti's breeding there (LWC website). *Trent Park: 1 Common Tern, fishing, Lower Lake, 12:15 - my first of the year here! 7 Treecreeper,(2 family parties - different from yesterday's). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 4(2 adults feeding 2 recently fledged juvs) Nuthatch - my first breeding here for many years! (Robert Callf). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 7 Common Terns, 5 Sand Martins, 1 Swallow (MJP) *Chiswick Eyot: 1 Common Tern, 6 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, 6 Tufted Duck, Pr Gadwall, 3 Heron, 4 Cormorant, 8 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-Backed Gull, 2 Dunnock, 3 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit, 11 Goldfinch overhead, 8 House Martin, c25 Swift. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 singing Whitethroat, 2+ Swallow, 4 Grey Heron. Also 1 Cormorant at Headstone Moat. Quiet. (Jon Ridge). *Wimbledon, Plough Lane: 11:45 - 2 Grey Wagtail (adult feeding juvenile) in rainy car park on site of the old football ground (Stuart M) *Boston Manor Park: Fledged Goldcrests with adults, perhaps 7 birds in total. Chiffchaff singing, Mistle Thrush pair, 11 goslings across 3 pairs of Canada Goose, young Moorhen & Coot (1). (Michael F). Archived News